marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvette
Yvette is a female exchange student who stays with the Bundy family as part of a host program so they can earn extra money. She appears in the season 4 episode, Fair Exchange. Biography Yvette is a young teenage girl from France and is staying at the Bundy residence as part of a hosting program. She is introduced to the Bundy family after Bud notices her dragging her luggage from the airport to their house in the cold Chicago weather. As Bud and Kelly introduce themselves to her, Al and Peg rummage through her luggage and then the family runs off with the $500 stipend they receive for hosting her, leaving her by herself. The next day, Kelly shows her around Polk High, though she begins to wonder if they will actually attend a class. As they are both wearing coats, Kelly removes her coat to get the attention of the boys in the hallway. Kelly convinces her to try it out, so she can fit in with American teenagers and be less shy. Yvette removes her wool cap and coat, showing how attractive she really is with her mini dress and long hair. This causes all the boys to turn their attention away from Kelly and focus on Yvette. At home, Kelly tries to tell the family about how upset she is that Yvette caused her to fall off the social scale and compares herself to Bud. But the rest of the family do not care, since they now have money and real food on the table. Yvette is forced to live the Bundy garage, which the family isn't too concerned about. Marcy and Steve stop by later and tell Peg that they are concerned, as they saw her burning leavings in the driveway for warmth. Though they think that she is actually Al's underage mistress and offer Peg photos and the number of a divorce lawyer. Yvette starts acting like Kelly, wearing short dresses, going out with two guys simultaneously and sleeping through class, while Kelly is forced to date a nerd named Myron. After their horrible date, Myron suggests that getting a kiss from Yvette would make it the best night ever, which causes her to break his pocket protector and kick him out of the Bundy residence. She then becomes more jealous after Yvette borrows her mini leather dress and prepare for her next date that same night, while referring to her as "Little American sister". After seeing Bud drill holes into the garage wall to peep on Yvette, Kelly asks him for help in getting rid of her, but he laughs and then threatens to kill her if she really does plan to get rid of Yvette. Yvette eventually comes downstairs and sees what Bud is doing. He tries to make an excuse about why he is drilling holes into the wall by her room, but she smiles and happily tells him that she doesn't mind him peeping into her room at all. As Yvette is about to head out for her next date, Al and Peg come home with burgers in hand and tell her that she is not allowed to leave, as the principal told them that she is in danger of failing. After Al and Peg head upstairs, Yvette desperately pleads with Kelly to help her, even offering to beg a guy to go out with her, causing Kelly to be even more upset with her. She then states that if she fails, she'll have to go back to France and give up all of Kelly's boyfriend, which changes Kelly's attitude and give her an idea. She tells Yvette to go on her date as planned and she will stay in and study, so once they take their exams, Yvette can copy off of her. She then gives Yvette a hug and tells her that's what little American sisters are for. Some time later, it is revealed that Yvette failed all of her classes, including French and is sent back home to France. Category:Minor character Category:Females Category:Character Category:Season 4 Category:Notable character Category:Polk High School Students